Story of a Cherry Blossom
by TheLegend92
Summary: Sakura is left once again by her team mates, but this time she will get even stronger and deadlier. Three years later she is all that but the consequences still haunt her...
1. Prolog

Somwhere deep inside of Konoha the Godaime Hokage was sure that she had never been more angry in her life. Honey coloured eyes ablaze she hit her desk with full force and you could see that it wouldn't take to long to break down. "How dare you?" she hissed.

The oldest of the group in front of her took a step forward. "Hokage-sama you have to understand that this mission is necessary to rebuild the happiness of my team."

"Than surely you should take your WHOLE team with you!"

"But Baa-chan we want her to be safe!"

"Do you really think she will see it like that?"

"If you would hear them out Hokage-sama" said the only girl in the group. She cowered slightly at the glare that was sent her way. "You should stay quiet girly. You are only here because of selfish reasons. Don't overstate your own confidence to much!"

"Take her with you and this mission is granted, but only then."

"My apologize Tsunade-sama, but we will go without her as well as without your permission. Sayonara!" with that the five of them vanished into nothingness.

Screaming in rage at the five shinobi who ruined once again the life of her daughter she threw her chair out of the window.

_Yeah this is a very short prolog but I promise the following chapter will be getting way longer ;)  
>so please review so that I can know if you like my story or not<br>I usually don't write that much of Naruto so tell me if I get something wrong.  
>The next chapter is following shortly.<br>_


	2. 3 Years later

Tsunade stared out of her window. Three years. It had been three years since Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato and Ino had left to "_rescue the happiness of team seven_." Tsunade snorted at that. The only thing they had made sure of was that there would never be any happiness within team seven, because there wouldn't be a team left. She closed her eyes and let the memories of the morning after flow back to her.

_A knock on the door startled Tsunade who was absorbed in staring out of her window. "Come in" she demanded. The pink hair of her apprentice came into view as well as the happy smile. "Good morning Tsunade-shishou."_

"_Aa good morning Sakura." This was what she had dreaded since they had left. "Ano Tsunade-shishou, do you know where my team is? Nobody had come to training and I can't find them anywhere; Ino as well. We had a shopping trip all planed out."_

_Sakura frowned when Tsunade kept quiet and looked at her with sad eyes. Realization dawned on Sakura and she balled her fist. Looking down she let her bangs cower her face. "They left didn't they? They left to bring him back without me, right? RIGHT?" she shouted the last part and glared venomously at Tsunade. The hurt in the girls face was too much so Tsunade looked away. "HOW COULD YOU LET THEM LEAVE ME BEHINDE?" she accused her teacher. "Sakura, they went without permission" said Tsunade in a whisper. "I never gave them permission." Like an angry child Sakura started stomping, never noticing that her chakra enchanted strength left craters in the floor. "But why?" she wailed with angry tears spilling over. "Am I still not good enough? Still not strong enough?" Her hands grabbed the first thing within arm reach. The chair splintered into thousand pieces when hitting the wall but Tsunade never batted an eyelash. Her student, her child, she needed that. It didn't matter if everything would be destroyed. This anger shouldn't be kept inside. _

_Screaming hotly while hammering her fist into the wall that crumbled to pieces Sakura took deep heavy breaths. Looking into the eyes of the woman she called secretly mother, she was determined. "I'm going to get stronger; stronger than everybody else. Never again will I be left behind!" she promised. _

_With that Tsunade watched her leave the office and Shizune came rushing in. "Are you hurt Tsunade-sama?" The blond looked around and saw her destroyed office. "How much stronger can you get Sakura-chan?" she murmured to herself and ignored her slightly hassled assistant. _

Opening her eyes again she smiled at Shizune. "Everything alright Tsunade-sama?"

"Couldn't be better Shizune. Couldn't be better."

* * *

><p>With a frown Genma watched the six silhouettes that were walking towards the gate. He couldn't remember that a group of six shinobi left the village for a mission. Scrunching his face even more up he saw the figure that was leading the group. He had known that silver hair for all his life.<p>

"I'M BACK! BELIEVE IT!" That was unmistakable Naruto, deadpanned Genma. He also saw Ino who kept playing with her hair, Yamato who looked as deadly as ever, Sai who was smiling and surprisingly Sasuke Uchiha with a grim expression and his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Locking at Hayate who was also looking at the group he sighted. "This will get dirty." He only heard the agreeing murmur of his friend before the group was standing in front of them.

Slightly awkward Genma scratched his neck. "Looks like your back with your long lost package" he said. Sasuke glared at him while Kakashi clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Good to be back Genma."

"Ne Kakashi-sensei, lets go see Sakura-chan before we go to Baa-chan!" Naruto said enthusiastically while pumping his fist into the air. "Be quiet dickless" said Sai.

"Oy who are you calling dickless?"

"Shut up Dobe!"

"Sasuke-teme!" growled the blond. Ino sighted and swept her pony out of her face. "Be quiet boys!" But to Genma's amusement nobody acknowledged her. "Yo Yamato!" he welcomed the other Jounin. "You really should see the Hokage first before seeing Sakura-chan…" he trailed of looking towards Hayate pleading for a little help.

"Yeah. I think Sakura is out of town!"

"Well then we will give our report." Yamato nodded at the two of them, glared at the boys, no really they should be men, and started to head towards the Hokage tower.

Genma watched them walk away. "You really aren't a big help Hayate that situation was slightly awkward."

"That's why I haven't been a good help."

"Really telling them Sakura isn't in town!"

"But she isn't. She got a mission and is expected to come home today."

Genma nodded and scratched his head. He really wanted to be there when Sakura was greeted with her team mates.

* * *

><p>Tsunade looked up when her door banged open and a blur of orange and black came in. "Oy Baa-chan I'm ready to be Hokage!" A smile tugged at her lips. Of course he had to say something like that. "Last time I checked Naruto, you are still Genin." She snorted at the crestfallen look on the boys face.<p>

Leaning back and folding her hands she watched them. "So your back and was your self appointed mission successful?" The group smiled and a still as gloomy as ever looking Uchiha came stalking to the front. "Well then why did it take so long?"

Yamato was the first to answer. "We had to track him down, because he was still after his brother. After that we had a few fights and…"

"Finally we beat some sense into him!" Naruto said with a big smile. Sasuke looked at him and Tsunade saw a smile tugging at his lips. She opened her mouth to continue their interrogation but was interrupted by the ANBU that appeared in front of her.

"Hokage-sama" the deep voice said. "Mission complete. Target saved but in his current condition he is unconscious."

"Where is your partner?" asked Tsunade concerned and looked at the boy the ANBU was carrying. "My partner is alright. We have run into a few complications, she should have taken care of it by now and will report to you immediately after her return."

Tsunade pursed her lips. "Why haven't you aided her?"

Beneath the white mask she could see that the ANBU rolled his eyes. "Her first priority is always the safety of our targets."

"Very well. Take him to the hospital!" she dismissed the ANBU. With a nod he left.

"Ne Baa-chan!" whined Naruto after being ignored for far too long for his likening. "Where is Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto" the Hokage answered with a slight twitch to her eye. Really how often had she told the brat not to call her Baa-chan? From the corner of her eyes she saw Shikamaru jumping in through her window. "Yo" he called and gave a little wave, when he heard Ino's squealing he closed his eyes. Why oh why had he come?

"Shikamaru!" shouted Naruto and gave him a thumb up. Before Ino could tackle him in a hug cherry blossoms filled the office and knocked her several feet away from him.

Tsunade stifled a snort at the protectiveness.

Another ANBU appeared before them. Smiling at the woman in front of her Tsunade ignored the outraged huffs that came from Ino. "Welcome back. I heard everything went all right? The complications?"

The six shinobi behind the ANBU gawked at her when they heard a very soft voice coming from the ANBU. "Everything is taken care of. There will nothing be found Hokage-sama." Tsunade shuddered at the efficient this kunoichi was showing. "I told you to call me Tsunade a long time ago Tenshi!" teased the blond.

"But Tsunade-sama, it seems unfair because you have to call me Tenshi."

From the corner of her eyes Tenshi saw Ino inching closer to Shikamaru. "I would stop before I have to hurt you seriously." Ino stopped and glared at her. "Who do you think you are? I have known him far longer than anybody!"

"Yeah so what?" asked the ANBU. Shikamaru sniggered at her antics. He knew where this was leading. "You bitch!" screeched Ino and with a battle cry she jumped at Shikamaru who held her at arm length. "You shouldn't irritate her further Ino. It's good to see you, but really. Stop!" he tried convincing her.

But it was already too late. The blond was sailing through the air and the only reason she didn't hit the wall was because Kakashi snatched her right out of the air. "Who are you to treat me like that?" shouted Ino and tried to wriggle free, but Kakashi sensed the rage radiating of the petite ANBU. "I'm his girlfriend!" with that Tenshi slipped her mask slightly off and gave Shikamaru a light kiss on the lips. He smiled into the kissed and tightened his hold on her waist.

Tsunade smiled and sniggered at the looks of Ino and the rest. Really they have been away for three years, did they really thought nothing would change? "Tenshi, please cover up."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck while his girlfriend chuckled at him.

"I will take my leave now Tsunade-sama. I will look after the boy myself." With that she vanished in her cherry blossoms.

There was a moment of silence before Naruto started to speak again. "You have on hell of a girlfriend Shikamaru. Not to troublesome for you? Has Sakura-chan a boyfriend?" Shikamaru and Tsunade looked at each other and smirked. "Yep she has a boyfriend" said Shikamaru and sounded so pleased with himself that Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "But she loves Sasuke-teme!"

Tsunade sighted and let her head fall onto her hand with a bored look. "You have been away for three years Naruto. She moved on and she hasn't loved him for a long time. A girl can only take so much heartbreak. You are dismissed" she told them and without further notice she turned to the Nara.

"So why are you here so soon again?"

"I wanted to be here when she came. I'm always there."

"So who asked you to tell them the story of the meeting of them?"

"How troublesome" muttered Shikamaru after being found out so soon. "But Genma asked."

"Tell him I said hi when you see them tonight. Now go and don't let her wait."

With a poof Shikamaru vanished, looking to the door she saw Yamato still standing there.

* * *

><p>Appearing in her cherry blossoms Tenshi sniggered at Inos actions. Taking of her mask lovely green eyes and pink bangs could be seen. The hood vanished and pink locks could be seen, tightly looked into a bun at the back of the head.<p>

Sakura Haruno smiled to herself and waited until her boyfriend and ANBU partner came back home, so that they could check upon the boy and then meet Genma in his favourite bar.

"Hey lovely" said boyfriend whispered into her ear after appearing right behind her, trapping her successfully between himself and the wall. "Hey there yourself" she flirted, turned around and put her arms around his back. "How are you?" he asked concerned.

She sighted and leaned her head against his chest. "I don't really know Shika. I think it hurts, but I'm not really sure because I didn't really see them you know. But boy I was pissed when she tried to jump you" she laughed breathless. He rested his chin on top of her head while embracing her. "You could have been nicer; I have known her for forever."

"Yes I know that, but you just looked so devilish handsome that I couldn't share you."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Nothing wrong with that troublesome woman, but come on. Genma is waiting."

She snorted at him and walked away, her hips swaying teasingly. "Really, such an annoying man never wanting to be alone with me." He groaned and followed her; Genma just had to wait a bit.

* * *

><p>Tsunade frowned at Yamato. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"That was Sakura wasn't it?" he asked slightly concerned. She pursed her lips and regarded him silently. "How come you know?" she finally asked. His lips twitched into a smile. "Really Tsunade-sama which shinobi or kunoichi, for that matter, would use cherry blossoms for a flashy entrance if not Sakura? She must really think that we don't know her at all."

"Well you surely do, but everyone else didn't notice, did they? Even Kakashi, the sensei that neglected her from day one, hasn't noticed; even Naruto, her so called best friend. Please be honest Yamato, do you think they will even believe that she is an ANBU?"

He frowned but couldn't ignore her arguments. His team was never going to recognize the strength this little kunoichi had. Something black came flying at him. Out of reflex he grabbed it and looked confused at the bingo book that was lying innocently in his hands. "What?" he railed of. "Look through it. Maybe you will find a Tenshi that is most famous" Tsunade said cryptically and waved him of.

* * *

><p>Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke and Ino were walking down the streets. "Let's go celebrating" said Kakashi and earned a round of cheers. Together they walked towards the street where the bars were located. Way ahead of them they saw Genma walking out of a bar looking angry and muttering to himself. "Oy Genma!" shouted Naruto and waved at the Jounin.<p>

He looked up and his face brightened comically. "So how was the meeting with the Hokage?"

"Certainly interesting" said Sai. "Shikamaru has one hell of a girlfriend."

With big eyes Genma stared at them. "So you've met her already?"

"Sort of, but…" Naruto trailed of and looked at Sasuke who only gave the typical "Hn" and looked towards Ino. "She attacked me!" wailed Ino and threw herself at Genma. Snuggling up to him felt good, especially after being stuck with the same boys for three years.

Genma looked down at her and frowned. "What do you mean sort of?"

"She was in her ANBU gear we haven't seen anything."

"Not even her hair?" Genma asked Kakashi who shock his head. Delighted Genma looked at them. He was so going to enjoy the show, when Shikamaru and Sakura were coming.

Looking over the shoulder of the Uchiha he saw them coming. Shikamaru had his arm around her and was smiling down at her, while she was snuggled up to his side and giggling at something he had whispered in her ear.

Kakashi noticing the gentle look on Genmas face turned around and saw Shikamaru, who had an ANBU girlfriend and was cuddling with his little Sakura. He growled deep in his throat which alerted Sasuke and Naruto who spun around and saw the exact same situation as Kakashi. Ino looked around and saw how another woman was touching Shikamaru yet again.

At the angry looks Genma tried to say something but things were going way to fast to even voice anything. Blinking rapidly he saw how Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto ripped Shikamaru from Sakura, who looked utterly confused.

Shikamaru was held up by Sasuke and Naruto who looked ready to kill while Kakashi stood protectively in front of Sakura. "You have a girlfriend!" shouted Naruto and shook Shikamaru who was looking helplessly towards Sakura. "How dare you to use Sakura?" growled Sasuke. "She isn't somebody who would play the role of the other woman!" hissed Kakashi and drew a kunai from his porch.

Sakura who was standing behind him was growing angrier with every word spoken. Did she look like she needed protection? Did she look like she was forced to be with Shikamaru? "You whore!" screeched Ino. "He has a girlfriend and you go all out with him!"

"Boys" she said with an angry edge, but they all ignored her. "Guys let him go!" she tried once again.

She looked up to Yamato who appeared near them looking slightly harassed. Seeing the Bingo Book in his hand she gave a smirk, before Ino's words hit her fully. That bitch tried to insult her? As if she cared. "Kakashi-senpai you should really stop" tried Yamato, but his voice brought the wrong reaction. Kakashi leapt at Shikamaru and fully indented to beat him to a bloodied pulp.

There was a slight chakra raise and dust was whirled up. There were several shouts that could be identified as Naruto's, Sasuke's and Kakashi's. When the dust cleared Yamato saw something that he would never forget. Naruto and Sasuke were lying several feet away from Shikamaru and Kakashi was at Sakura's mercy with her hand at his collar holding him up.

"How dare you to try and kill my boyfriend?" she hissed and threw him in the dirt where Sasuke and Naruto were lying.

"But Sakura-chan!" tried Naruto. Ino charged at Sakura at full speed, and that was fast because of her travels with Kakashi and Naruto, both men with stamina to die for. Not even moving until Ino tried to jump her, Sakura grabbed her arm and threw her to the others.

"You have lost every right to call me Sakura-chan the moment you decided to leave me behind and take Ino with you. From now on you will only call me Haruno-san until I see fit to tell you otherwise!"

"But we are team seven" said Kakashi while frowning at his student. "You will always be part of our team." She gave a heartless laugh. "Don't make me strangle you Kakashi. I never was a real part of team seven. You never trained me, never helped me. The only thing you constantly did was leaving me behind and fending for myself. As good as your intentions to protect me were you never once saw that it had hurt me." He looked down, ashamed with himself. It was true. He never helped her.

"He has an ANBU girlfriend" said Sasuke. "Did you know? The one called Tenshi. She is one hell of a woman." She was at him in a matter of a second. "What so I'm not one hell as a woman? So I can't be ANBU? What's your problem Uchiha?" she spat at him, raising her fist ready to hit him. "Sakura-chan" came Shikamaru's calm voice. Sakura closed her eyes but let her fist shatter the ground beside Sasuke's head. With cold eyes she stared at his surprised glance. "Thank him for your life."

Standing up and dusting herself of she walked towards her boyfriend. "Sorry Genma, maybe another time" said Shikamaru and with a nod the two of them took of towards the training grounds.

"That wasn't Sakura-chan was it?" asked Naruto hesitantly. "Things changed while you were away" said Genma with a shrug.

Sasuke frowned at Yamato, as did Kakashi. "Why didn't you help us Yamato?" The younger one shook his head at such stupid behaviour. "We haven't been around a Bingo Book for to long Kakashi." The older one frowned at him, when Yamato took out the little black book. Searching through it he finally found the page he needed. "The ANBU named Tenshi has two very special features. The first being that her mask looks like the Souzou Saisei jutsu when released that was created by Tsunade the Godaime Hokage. Her second special feature is her hair, it is as pink as the Sakura blossoms" he trailed of and looked at the people in front of him. "Do you know what this means?" he asked them but never got an answer.

"This means that Sakura is the ANBU Tenshi that we have met in Tsunade-samas office."

"That and that Shikamaru is not only her boyfriend but also her ANBU partner" said Genma and smiled pityingly at the four of them.

_Hello there =)  
>This was the first chapter and I really don't think I will write that much anyway, but I really hope you liked it.<br>so please don't forget to leave a review because that's the only way I know if you like my story ;)_

**_Thanks for the Review goes to Yuuki-Hime 2097, Flamegirl5500, kusukusu225, mayalice and the anonym writer who told me that it is strange to ask for a review that early :D, thank you anyway ;)_**


	3. Still hurting

The next day Sakura was just as mad as before. How she hated them right know. How dare they to try to kill her boyfriend? The one person who helped her out of her misery after they left! Huffing angrily she tried to meditate. Taking a deep breath she rolled her shoulders to relax.

Finally she fell into a very relaxing state. There was no Naruto, no Kakashi and Uchiha bastard who thought he was the best of the best. Sensing the chakra that was coming her way she noticed who it was and let it go. He wouldn't be as noisy as the rest of rookie nine. Feeling the presence sitting down beside her she inclined her head to the side as a way of greeting. Not hearing anything in return she thought that he was going to be meditating too.  
>"I'm sorry to disturb you Sakura-san" said his deep baritone voice. Opening her eyes and frowning she looked at Neji. They stared at each other for a long time, before she sighted and let herself fall down in the soft grass. "Really Neji, I thought you would be the one to not ask questions." The corner of is lips curled into a half smirk. "Really Sakura, how could I not ask if there are rumours going round that you beat the long lost six shinobi where everybody could see."<p>

"Aa" she said and stared at the clouds. A silly habit she got from her boyfriend. "I didn't beat them literally. The only thing I did was prying them off of my boyfriend. And maybe I sent them flying several feet. But really no beating."

Neji chuckled at her little rant. Who wouldn't? But you had to know her, really know her, to decipher the meaning of no beating, only flying. She had been really gentle on them. The last Shinobi who threatened Shikamaru had received a beating. He had to be in the hospital for one week, and Sakura got that week of duty. So no real harm done.

"So how are things between you and Tenten?" asked Sakura and looked up to Neji. Narrowing her eyes at him she saw the faint blush. "Are you blushing? For God sake are you really blushing?" she said desperately trying to hold in her laughter. "I proposed" he muttered and looked away. With a squeal she tackled him and gave him a bear hug. "Can't breath!" he whizzed out. She let go of him. "She said yes, didn't she? Of course she said yes! She had waited for you forever!"

"Of course she said yes" muttered Neji. Sakura smiled at him. "What did Hiashi say?"

"He of course liked you always better and was strictly against it." His silver eyes where filled with amusement. "What happened?" asked Sakura curiously.

"He went to Nara-san and demanded that her lazy son was to break up with you, so that I could marry you, but boy the mother of your boyfriend is scary as hell and very overprotective."

Sakura laughed at that. Yashino Nara was smitten with her and had already the wedding all planned out. As long as Sakura knew Yashino she was always nagging one way or another, but since she and Shikamaru were together for a year and a half, and also living together, she was nagging at him to propose to her.

* * *

><p>Deep hidden in the shadows Sai watched Sakura interact with Neji. He couldn't believe that the prodigy from the Hyuuga family would spent time with little Sakura and even smile at her. Frowning he saw how they stood up. Straining his hearing he heard Neji ask something along the lines of "Want to spar?"<p>

Reaching into his porch he draw a bird, scribbled a quick message to Naruto, ripped the paper out of his block and sent it with his bird to the blond trouble ninja. Sensing the suddenly tense atmosphere he looked back towards Neji and Sakura. They were standing several feet away from each other. There stance was tense and both were ready to fight.

Suddenly there were four pops behind him and he knew Naruto had gotten his message. "What do you mean Sakura-chan is sparing with Neji?" whispered Naruto never looking away from his best friend. Why did she have to go against Neji? That idiot put up one hell of a fight.

"Is there a reason why you watch my girlfriend sparing against her fellow comrade?" asked Shikamaru while leaning lazily against the tree. "How can you let her fight Neji?" accused Sasuke. "She can do what ever she wants" was the unsatisfying reply. "She could get seriously hurt" said Kakashi and his eye shone with concern. A deep angry chuckle bubbled out of Shikamarus throat. "You really don't understand do you?" His eyes twitched. When did they all become so dense? "She is head ANBU. She is stronger than the Hokage. She had beaten you! What else does she have to do to prove herself strong enough to go without protection?"

Naruto looked put out, while Sai was remaining his impassive face. Sasuke was glaring at him, but really any difference to every other day? And Kakashi, the poor teacher was frowning at Shikamaru. He was the teacher wasn't he? So why come that a boy half his age was scolding him?

Their eyes wandered back towards the still standing ANBU. What the hell where they waiting for? The next second they both vanished only to clash in the middle of the clearing. Sasuke and Kakashi activated their Sharingan, otherwise the two of them were way to fast.

* * *

><p>"All out remember?" said Neji when they jumped apart. "Aww Neji, did you feel that I was holding back? But surely you want this fight to last don't you?" taunted Sakura while flexing her fist. "But you asked so nicely." She took out her black biker gloves that finalized her outfit like nothing else. Her black spandex Hot pants fitted her like a second skin. On top she wore her breast bindings, a mesh shirt and a red vest with the Haruno sign on the back. But the vest was only held together by an obi. It seemed more like a Kimono top. Her Konoha hit-ai was around her left biceps and covered her ANBU tattoo while her hair was up in a tight but messy bun.<p>

"Never go day dreaming in a fight" whispered Neji into her ear after he was right by her side, holding a kunai to her neck. "Never believe I would do something like that" was his only warning before Sakura smashed the heel of her ninja boots into the earth.

Neji tried to flee but the earth quake together with the still flying rocks where something to be reckon with. Getting angry he used his ultimate defence. Whirling around all flying rocks where dodged.

Sending kunai flying into the seemingly empty space, he heard her curse as one of the hit her arm. When he saw her moving around, he activated his Byakugan. "Gotten quieter, but I can still see your chakra" he hissed and threw shuriken at her. She dodged them all, still not visible for the normal eye.

Suddenly there was a burst of chakra, blending light and the next thing Neji knew was that he was lying on his stomach his hands held behind his back and Sakura sitting on his back while holding a glowering green chakra scalpel against his neck. "Giving up?" she asked.

He sighted and nodded. In his position only two things could be done. Firstly, giving up and going home with at least a bit manly pride and ego intact or secondly, trying to fight his way to the top and ending beaten to a bloody pulp without any pride or ego left.

Sakura stood up and let her green chakra flow to her arm where Neji's kunai had hit her. "Are you hurt?" she asked him. "No, but you know that we are being watched don't you?" he whispered. Sakura scoffed at that. "Of course I know that and I know who is watching."

Looking directly to the tree where the five of them where hiding she sighted. "Well don't you want to come out?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke was the first one to jump out of their hiding place. His departure was followed by Shikamaru's sigh. Landing swiftly in front of Sakura his knees were slightly bent, his sharingan swirling dangerously and his whole posture was screaming fight. His eyes followed her every movement, but it seemed that she was way too relaxed around that Hyuuga.<p>

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" he taunted. "Isn't one man enough for you? Do you always need more than you could ever get?"

She merely raised her eyebrows at him. Why the hell should she let get herself angry? It would only end in him being hurt and Tsunade being angry at her for hurting another very useful Shinobi. "Sasuke" came Kakashi's muffled warning, but the younger one didn't want to hear. This girl was supposed to be waiting for him. She told him that herself, and now she was all that he couldn't have and even more.

Sakura had enough. Why the hell was that idiot staring at her? It was really annoying.

Sasuke watched as she slowly started to fade. Her chakra was never wavering, so she couldn't use a jutsu but what else could she do? He frowned when she turned her eyes to him. She was smirking like crazy and within the next second she had vanished without a trace.

Concentrating he couldn't even make out her chakra signature. Looking around on high alert he couldn't sense anything! This wasn't even a Genjutsu, because really which Genjutsu could beat the Sharingan?

"Oh poor Uchiha, can't you find me?" echoed Sakura's voice from everywhere. "Don't you know what I did? It is killing you isn't it? Not knowing things like this." Sakura had her fun because the poor boy didn't know what had hit him. How she liked to play with her victims. Giving a dark chuckle she started to taunt him further. "Ah I heard you finally killed your brother… Are you proud to know that you killed a dying man?"

Sasuke was getting really angry. He looked around and around, above and under, but he just couldn't find her. It was like she never existed. "Come out Sakura. Come and fight me!" he shouted. He clenched and unclenched his hands, this was getting to him. He hadn't been in a real fight for so long. What did she mean with dying man? Of course he was a dying man! A dying man from the moment he killed his clan. He heard her taunting voice again. "Has your family left you? Are you happy now, knowing you killed the only family you had left. Did you know Sasuke, that it was a mission? A simple mission from Danzou?"

With a roar he threw Kunais in every direction. Hearing a scream a sadistic smile was playing on his lips, but it only lasted one second. The next second Sakura's body was sailing out of a tree with the kunai pierced through her ribcage slicing her heart and killing her in the progress.  
>"No!" he shouted and was by her side within the blink of an eye. Cradling her softly to his chest she opened her eyes while she took her last painful breaths. "Pathetic" she whizzed and her eyes lost every ounce of life they had possessed. Sasuke was in panic. What should he do? Why had nobody helped? He closed her eyes and gave her a sorrowful kiss on the forehead.<p>

"You are really pathetic." He looked up and blinked a few times, but the Sakura in front of him never vanished. She touched his forehead and the nightfall started to vanish around him. Frowning down at the dead Sakura in his arms he saw her dissolving into millions of cherry blossoms. Looking around he saw his team standing inside what looked like a cage. "Genjutsu?" he murmured to himself. But how could that be? He never stopped his Sharingan, it was always activated. Looking up again he saw the horror stricken faces of his friends. Sakura crouched down to him and looked coldly into his eyes. "They saw everything that you saw. They heard everything you heard. Isn't it a tricky little thing? I like to use it to make my targets go insane, so they will tell you everything" she whispered deadly.

Standing up she walked towards the cage, touched it and it vanished. "That was horrible Sakura-chan" murmured Naruto and looked with sad eyes towards Sasuke. Looking up to Sakura he saw an emotionless façade. "Being a Ninja Naruto, will never be about being happy and caring. If you need to torture somebody you will do it. If you need to gain trust to kill the man in his sleep then so be it. Living the life of a real Ninja is nothing but horrible Naruto."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru had enough. They would destroy his girlfriend once again with their stupid antics. "Sakura" he whispered gently and took her hand in his. Lovingly cupping her cheek and kissing her, he whispered "It's alright Sakura. I'm here."<p>

He felt her leaning into him and knew that she was warming up again. It was one thing to see her like that during missions, but it was a whole other thing to see her like that when they where with her supposed friends. Wrapping his arm around her waist he tightened his hold on her. She grasped the back of his jounin vest forcefully. He would make it all go away.

He heard Neji telling the others to leave them alone. Several footsteps could be heard before there was only the noise of the forest.

"It hurts Shika" she whispered and pressed her face into the nape of his neck. "Those red eyes are just like Itachi's. I lost control Shika, but they made me so angry, those damn red eyes!"

"It's okay Sakura. Itachi is dead and he will not come back to hurt us again."

_Hello guys. I hope you didn't had to wait to long =)  
>It hink you all want to know what had happened with Itachi right? But so sorry guys you have to wait for that.<br>Not long just three or four chapters :P  
>Tell me if you liked it or not so hit the button!<br>love you till next time._

_**Thanks for the Review goes to Yuuki-Hime 2097, WATERGIRL112214, InFieryPeace, ScreamingFanGirl22, Flamegirl5500, mayalice, SakuraHarunoxBleach, GNT55, nayuta, MiawesomenessizSUFFOCATING, KawaiiShyGirl, DarkAngelMel2, Yin-Neko-Kura-Haruno, crazycherry459, Lil' Miss G, WeAreMadland, D4a5fn and TDI-Ryro-Eclares. **_


	4. The Lovestory

Ino decided to visit Choji. Her gentle but strong team mate would surely know what had happened during her absence. Maybe here she would get to know what happened to Sakura, who has been so lively before they left. Knocking on the front door of Choji's house she waited until he opened the door.

Choji looked surprised down at Ino. "Seems your back ne?" he said and let her go inside. She smiled at him. "It is good to be back, but so much changed Choji. I can't even believe that Shika has a real girlfriend!" she said while hugging her friend.

Sitting down Choji smiled. "Yeah. He and Sakura are head over heels for each other. It's good to see them together."

"What are you saying?" asked Ino. Choji shock his head. "It's not my story to tell you. I'm sure Sakura would… Ah no, I'm sorry Ino. I would like to tell you the story." The blond looked slightly dejected at the idea that her best girl friend wouldn't want to talk to her again, because of her selfish reasons to see the world.

"So Choji, let's start at the beginning. How did they get so close?"

The man chuckled while remembering. "You see after you left Sakura started to train like a maniac. I still don't know how she lived that long. Because of her training the Hokage needed somebody else to run her errands and to do her paperwork, things she really doesn't like. Since it had to be somebody halfway intelligent, she hired Shikamaru. He did nothing but complain. Talking about watching clouds instead." They shared a laugh because that was so much like Shikamaru.

"It took half a year of complaining that Shizune had enough. Since Tsunade wouldn't want to have anything to do with it, cause then she would have to find somebody else again, Shizune went and searched for Sakura."

"She left the village?" asked Ino surprised. She never thought that Sakura would leave her beloved village.

"Of course not! She just wouldn't socialize with anybody. So Shizune asked her parents, but they told her to search through the woods, since Sakura told them she would be there. But Shizune didn't have that much time so she asked people. Surprisingly it was Genma who told her where to find her much missed Sakura. She was currently training under Kurenai to perfect her Genjutsu since she had a natural talent for that one."

"So Kurenai was her teacher? But how did Sakura grew so cold? Emotionless? I can't really describe it." Choji looked at his hands that held the tea cup his mother had brought them. "I will come to that, but surely you know that you hurt her really bad when you left without saying anything right?" he asked and watched as Ino looked away ashamed.

"So back to the story, Kurenai wasn't her only teacher but I will tell you about the other later on. So when Shizune finally found Sakura, she was sitting opposite Kurenai and looking at her with dead green eyes, but that wasn't the scary thing. The scariest thing was that Kurenai was withering on the floor panting, crying, and screaming.

Shizune as the medic she is ran to her and looked for any injuries. Her healing chakra broke the spell and Kurenai sat up with some help, smiling at Sakura and telling her that there wasn't anything left to teach her. Shizune understood that…"

"Choji" interrupted Ino with a sight. "Just tell me how they met after we left." The boy laughed and continued at the desired point. "So Shizune brought Sakura back. At that time she had already withdrawn herself from the world around her. Sakura marched into Shikamaru's office and cleared his table off all the papers. He groaned and murmured something about more work to do. This set her off and she shouted at him that he should get up his lazy ass and never complain so much again, because if Shizune should ever complain about a headache again she would personally beat him so much that he couldn't even watch clouds!"

Choji laughed out loud, remembering the way Shikamaru had blushed when telling him that. Ino looked at him gaping. "Sweet Sakura threatened him? How the hell did they fall in love?"

"So you want to know about that first or about her journey to become strong?"

Ino looked thoughtful for a moment. If she asked for the love story, she would maybe get the same old love at first sight, but if she chose the journey for strength she would feel inadequate. "The Lovestory" she finally shouted and looked surprisingly very eager to hear it.

* * *

><p>Watching the stars with Shikamaru was always a treasured moment for Sakura. They would just sit there, with her in between his legs and gaze at the million stars glittering away. Sakura smiled remembering the first time they had gazed at them.<p>

"What are you smiling about?" whispered Shikamaru and his breath was warm on her neck. "You remember the first time we star gazed?" she smiled cheekily and turned her head to look at him. He chuckled slightly. "How could I forget?"

_Sakura was on her way to check on the work Shikamaru was doing. It wasn't that she didn't trust him; she just wanted to make sure that Shizune didn't have to search for her again. As hurt as she was she couldn't forget about the people that were still with her. She didn't wish them any harm, especially not a headache just because the lazy genius couldn't stop complaining. _

_Walking quietly through the dark and quiet Hokage Tower Sakura looked left and right before opening the door to the office that has been hers. She was surprised at finding Shikamaru sitting in his chair facing the window and watching the stars with his hands folded behind his head. _

"_So you come often?" he asked her without turning around. Ignoring his question she closed the door behind her. "How come you are still here?" she questioned back and wandered towards him. Stopping right beside him, she leaned her backside on the desk and looked also out of the window. "Wanted to see if the rumours were true that you checked my office at night."_

_She crossed her arms over her chest unhappy. "Nothing wrong with checking if you do your work" she said defiantly. There was a moment were they just stared out of the window watching the stars glittering. "It's beautiful tonight" whispered Sakura. _

_Shikamaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye and gave a lazy smirk. "Yes it is." So they sat together watching the stars, neither really noticing how utterly comfortable they were at the moment. After what seemed like hours Sakura stood up and was ready to leave when his voice stopped her. Looking over her shoulder she gazed into his glittering brown eyes and the warm smile that was visible in them made her smile in return. "Good to know that you still care" he whispered and with a nod she vanished into the darkness of the tower and his door closed with a quiet click. _

"You know" said Sakura while her fingers danced over the arms that were firmly wrapped around her middle. "From that moment I thought that you had the eyes of a cute doe."

"A doe? Sakura please, if you have to call me cute call me a cute stag than I'm still male" he said and gave her a loving kiss.

* * *

><p>Ino looked at Choji. "So they started to gaze at the stars together?" Choji smiled at his friend. "They never planed it but that didn't stop it from happening."<p>

"What happened then?" She wanted to know where this was leading; well she knew where it was ending and so on. "Oh one day Shikamaru asked her to play Shogi with him. She was a bit reluctant because she had never played before but he was very patient. Told her the rules and made sure that she understood them all. The first time they played is famous."

He laughed at the memory. "They had started playing in the morning in front of the Hokage Tower. It was a busy day and ninjas were walking in and out of the Tower all day. I think it was Lee who attracted the attention to the fact that they were still playing in the afternoon."

"Till afternoon?" said Ino surprised. "I can't remember a time when he played that long even with Asuma sensei!"

"Yeah it was the best game he ever had he said afterwards. You know how Lee is he started to scream something about youthful and long time games. It attracted the attention of Neji who was sitting down beside them and watching their game. The three smart asses were sitting there and staring at a silly shogi board. Well and since Neji was there Hiashi Hyuuga got notified and came looking, and so it went on and on until everybody was watching them. They were in a bit of a clinch because they could both win with the exact amount of moves. They totally ignored the tips and tricks that were shouted at them. I think what made it most famous was that Tsunade came marching out of the tower and demanded to know why nobody came if she asked for them; not even the messengers would return."

Ino blinked and tried to imagine how it had looked like. Smiling sadly she realized that she had missed some very important parts of the lives of her two best friends. "So Tsunade-sama ruined the game?"

"I think busted would be the better word", Choji chuckled. "She created a bit of a mess when she made a crater appear to get the attention of everyone. And that she got because the shogi board fell right into it. Tsunade was made very aware that a lot of angry ninjas weren't the best idea so she went into Hokage mode and the field cleared, but not before Sakura and Shikamaru had looked back at each other and started laughing. Nobody knew why they were laughing but in the end it was all clear. They could never have finished that play so it was the best way. Secretly I think it was the moment that Sakura laughed and thanked Shikamaru for the day and the game that made the day so famous. She hadn't seemed that content for a very long time."

"And what happened then?"

"I think it became very obvious around Christmas when Sakura was promoted to Jounin that the two of them had a thing for another, well obvious to everyone but them."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru watched Sakura bustling around in their kitchen. She wore that lovely red dress that had made him go crazy on more than one occasion. His eyes followed her every move. This dress was really one of his favourites. "What are you staring at me? Do I have something on my backside?" scolded Sakura and whirled around threatening him with a wooden spoon. "No" he drawled lazily. "So you have something to complain about? First you ask me to go out for dinner and I'm all dolled up but you can't move your lazy ass!"<br>He smiled at her while she whipped her bangs out of her face. Her short pink tresses really suited her. "Just admiring the dress love."

"You have known that dress for forever."

"Yeah but the first time seeing you had always been the best one", he smirked at her and winked suggestively. "Christmas right?"

_Shikamaru was really too lazy for his own good. Since arriving at the party he sat on the couch and didn't move a muscle. He knew that it was Sakura's congratulation party to becoming Jounin but really he was just so tiered._

"_Boring?" said a voice from above. Opening his eyes he looked into Sakura's upside down face. Her green eyes were sparkling and slightly glassy. She had to drink with everybody who congratulated her so far, and boy, who had thought that this many people would fit into her apartment? _

_Shikamaru smiled at her. "Congratulations." She rolled her eyes at his lazy drawl and plopped down beside him. "Thanks. Feel's great to get out of chunin."_

"_And what is next?"_

"_ANBU of course!" He looked at her and really saw her for the first time this evening. She looked breathtaking in the small red dress that hugged every curve of her body. "You look good woman."_

_She giggled. "I will take it as a compliment. But you don't look so bad yourself man." He poked her teasingly and together they shared a good laugh because of their childish antics. Afterwards they started to talk about God and the world. _

_For Shikamaru it was a conversation that told him more about Sakura than anything else. She had her own principles and followed them no matter what situation. During their very long chat they ignored the rest of the party, flirted quiet a bit with each other and wouldn't even noticed that they were constantly touching each other. _

_Shikamaru smiled down at Sakura who fell asleep on him with her arms wrapped around him and her head resting on his chest. Maybe this one wasn't such a troublesome woman. _

_He looked up a Kurenai who was the last one to leave. "Treat her right Shikamaru."_

_He watched confused as she smiled at them and walked out of the door. What did she mean with that? He shrugged his shoulders and got an angry grumble from Sakura. Closing his eyes he smiled to himself. Just tonight he would stay here. _

"You snored that night so much I was surprised your neighbours could tolerate you!" he said cheekily and ducked before the spoon could hit him. "I did not snore!" she screeched and stalked to him. Bending down so that she was on eye level with him she poked him in the chest. "You mister were the one to snore like a banshee."

He smiled and tugged her down onto his lap. She looked surprised at him but he only smirked at her. "Doesn't matter as long as I'm the one to hear your snores." Before she could protest he closed her lips with his own and smiled into the kiss when she started to response.

* * *

><p>Ino raised an eyebrow. "So they did nothing but dance around each other? When did they notice that they had fallen in love?"<p>

Choji frowned. It hadn't been such a good occasion to notice the feelings for each other. "Well Sakura was the first one to notice. It was on her first ANBU mission. She had been put as the medic on Shikamaru's team and I really don't know that much of it. I can just tell you what the others had told me."

"Well that's better than nothing right?" She smiled at him and nodded to continue. All she got was a small quirk of the corner of his lips.

"I was told their squad was ambushed and clearly overpowered with seven to one fights. They fought the best they could but the two other ANBU with Shikamaru and Sakura were defeated after killing each four of their enemy's. They didn't die, but fighting was out of the question. So Sakura and Shikamaru had to fight the other six shinobi too. So they were up to six against one again because they also had killed three of their enemy's. Sakura was in a bit of a clinch and Shika helped her using his shadow. For just one second he had let his guard down and was pierced four times with a sword."

Ino gasped and clutched her hair. She knew that Shikamaru didn't die because she had just seen him, but it had to be a miracle that he lived. Choji smiled pityingly at her. This wasn't even the hard part.

"Sakura screamed and wanted to go to him, but she was so clearly overpowered with ten to one that they had given up hope that she could save their captain. I think it was then that Sakura first showed her true strength. They said it was a gruesome sight. She took out her katana and sliced through every enemy with a speed that she didn't knew she had. Later on they told her she was like a pink flash. She beheaded every single one and when she finally made it to Shikamaru she felt him taking his last breath."

"No!" cried Ino and tears started to leak from her eyes. "But he is alive right? I SAW him!" she pleaded with Choji so immersed into the story that she couldn't see what was reality and what not.

"Yes Ino he is alive. So Sakura did the first thing she could. Being the medic she knew she had five minutes and then he had to wake up or else he would be gone for forever. With one hand she started to heal his wound while her other was busy forcing his heart to beat through chakra strings. The other two had never seen something so powerful. Healing his wounds she let go of his heart and waited if it would start again. It never did and she tried everything. Somewhere in the middle of it she started to cry. Nothing helped no CPR and no chakra. She tried one last time and with a chakra filled fist she hit him full force and cracked a few ribs."

Ino cried the whole time. Poor Sakura, it had been her first mission and the love of her life was starting to fade away from her.

"After that he finally started breathing again, coughing he felt warm arms encircling him and the last thing Shikamaru heard was that Sakura whispered something about never leaving her alone again because she needed him, loved him too much."

Choji stood up and sat down beside Ino. Hugging her he heard how she tried to stifle her sobs. "There, There Ino don't cry. He is alive and Sakura finally admitted that she loved him."

"But that is not the end right? Shikamaru still has to realize it!" she sniffed and delved further into the warm of her friend.

"Right Shikamaru. From there on I can tell you how it went. I was waiting with the Hokage because they were overdue. When we saw them coming, we only saw Sakura giving Shikamaru who was unconscious a piggy back ride. The other two ANBU where struggling themselves to keep up and were holding each other up. Sakura saw us and relieved she just slumped to the ground unconscious."

"Why she too?" cried Ino.

"We brought them all into the hospital and Tsunade herself looked after Sakura since Shikamaru was fine he just needed to wake up. The ANBU told us what happened and Tsunade noticed that Sakura was out of strength and chakra. She drained herself because she brought them all home in one piece, healing them as soon as a bit of chakra had returned to her. That day she fell into a coma that even Tsunade couldn't stop. So we had to wait until she woke up, if she ever would."

Choji took a deep breath and sipped his tea; lost in his memories. Ino watched her friend while drying her eyes. He had changed a lot. Shaking her head she gazed at her hands. She had only been gone for three years, why oh why did everything had changed so extremely?

Choji cleared his throat and started again. "Shikamaru woke up the next day and the first thing he did was asking for Sakura. Tsunade had looked pityingly at him and opened the curtain to show him that she was lying in the bed beside him. He waited and waited, waited day and night never really leaving her side if it wasn't for a forced shower or meal. I think he snapped after two weeks and started to tell her everything about him, the village and so on.

The nurses sometimes whispered that he screamed at her to wake up, to come the hell back or he would just come to her. Her chakra level and health were back to normal but she just wouldn't wake up. More weeks started to fly by and by the time two months had gone by Shikamaru was through with everything. He just pleaded with her and told her he loved her."

"Poor Shikamaru", whispered Ino.

"Yeah, but after that Sakura started to show signs of waking up. Well not exactly direct afterwards; more like two or three days. Out of panic because he didn't know what to do he bolted out of the room the moment she opened her eyes and only told a nurse that she was waking up."

Ino gave an exaggerated sigh. That boy was a genius but when it came to women he still was a coward. "Well that's how they fell in love…"

"Wait you want to tell me they didn't start dating on the spot?" asked Ino shocked.

Choji smirked. "Of course not! They started to avoid each other like the plague, but that is a story for another time."

Smiling at the puppy dog eyes of his friend and teammate he patted Ino gently on the shoulder. "Sorry Ino, but I have a mission tomorrow. Need to get up early."

She smiled at him ad gave him a hug. "No problem Choji." She walked towards the door that leads outside while he followed. Looking at him over her shoulder she whispered at quiet "Thank you for telling me" and vanished into the night.

_Hey guys ;)  
>This is it and still nothing new about Itachi, but I can finally tell you that it will be in the chapter after the next. Not to long to wait I hope =)<br>We will see each other again, maybe even soon ;)  
>Please leave a review :-*<em>

_**Thanks for the Review goes to _**angel 897, Yuuki-Hime 2097,**__** mayalice,**__** SakuraHarunoxBleach,**__** Annabella Colt, InARealPickel TDI-Ryro-Eclares and Sarthea**_**  
><em>


	5. Author Note

Okay guys I know that you really want to see this story go on, but right know I try to survive my first year at university.  
>My first exams are in January and I feel like I didn't learn and understand a thing so far ^^<p>

But don't worry I'm still somewhat optimistic so I'll have time to start writing the next chapters at the latest in February.  
>So please don't get too mad at me, because I'm still somewhat working on this story! I haven't forgotten it!<br>Oh and I'm sorry I know you expected a new chapter but … well I'm sorry don't be angry at me ;)

Thank for all those that have reviewed so far I promise you there will be more.

sunfish champion : I think it is still to early to ask for this story ^^ I WILL finish it or so help me God!

So just wait a bit longer dear readers, there will be coming something.


	6. The Mission

Sakura was truly frustrated. Everywhere she went she saw one of them. Be it Naruto, Sai, Kakashi or even Sasuke! They should have stayed away for all that she cared.

Looking up when a knock sounded on her door she smiled at Shizune. "Hello Shizune. What can I do for you?"

The older woman smiled and gave her a scroll with the Hokage seal on top of it. "What is this Shizune? I'm off duty for two more days and until then I just have to work here in the hospital."

"I can't tell you Sakura, you will have to read the scroll for information." Sakura huffed and opened the scroll. Her eyes skimmed the content while narrowing dangerously. Giving a feral growl she ripped the scroll to shreds. This was too much. How could that old bat think that she would do something like that? Leaving behind a worried Shizune she speeded through the village towards the Hokage tower.

Jumping through the window she startled Tsunade. "By God is nobody going to use the door again?" the blond yelled at her. Dumping the shreds that once have been a scroll on Tsunades desk Sakura was not minder furious.

"Tell me why I should do something idiotic like that you old bat!"

"Show some respect towards your Hokage!" said Tsunade coldly. "You are to supervise their A-rank mission to make sure that Uchiha Sasuke will not abound the village again and to prove if Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are able to be promoted to Jounin!"

"In other words I will have to babysit these two idiots? Never Tsunade; I will never help them. They could go to hell and rot over!" seethed Sakura and glared at her mentor.

* * *

><p>Kakashi opened the door just to duck so that a book wouldn't hit him.<p>

"For the village? What do you think I'm doing when I go on missions?" screeched Sakura. "I do everything for my village!"

"So do this one too!" thundered Tsunade and grabbed another item to throw at her student. "It is important to protect them for the sake of your village!"

"I protect my village not the idiots who give a damn about it!"

They both were breathing heavily and Kakashi idly wondered if the two of them could be anymore similar. It was like staring at a fight between mother and daughter.

"What are you standing there Hatake! Come in and close the door!" shouted Tsunade. She looked at Sakura who looked ready to burst. "And you will do as I say. That's my last word!"

He could hear Sakura's teeth crunching. Whatever this fight was about it surely would do some serious damage to Sakura's teeth.

* * *

><p>Naruto was more than ready to go on a mission again. So when an ANBU stopped by he raced towards the Hokage tower. Meeting Sasuke on his way, both of them burst into the tense atmosphere in Tsunade's office.<p>

"I'm here baa-chan! Give me my mission!" shouted Naruto and pumped his fist into the air. Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned at the wall while watching how Sakura's hands clenched and unclenched.

"Well I have an A-rank mission for the newly reunited Team 7."

Everyone looked at Sakura who was breathing heavily and clearly trying to control her temper. "More information you will find in your mission scrolls. The teamleader will be Kakashi. That's all."

* * *

><p>Sakura was ready to burst but when Tsunade announced Kakashi as the teamleader and not her, the higher ranking shinobi the little patience she had vanished.<p>

"I have enough! I will not do this mission and there is no reunited Team 7! Not only do you disrespect my wishes but you also arrogantly ignore the position I worked hard for and therefore trample on my feelings Okaa-san!" accused Sakura. She had had enough! She had done everything for her mentor, her mother, but this simple mission was too much to ask.

"Sakura-chan" whispered Tsunade and looked at her with guilt clearly shone in her eyes. "I'm sorry but I can't always respect your wishes. This is about what is best for my village. If you will not comply you will be forced to retire and live as a civilian."

Sakura recoiled, looked like a hurt puppy and vanished in her cherry blossoms.

* * *

><p>Tsunade sighted deeply and looked up to see the frowning Kakashi. "Was that really needed Tsunade-sama?"<p>

She tried to smile but failed miserably. "I'm sorry that you had to witness it, but things can't be changed. She has to be on this mission and she will understand soon why."

Naruto frowned at her. "She is really hurt baa-chan. You could have been a bit nicer don't you think?"

"She is to stubborn to understand if it is the nice way. I do what I have to do."

With that Tsunade dismissed the three of them, but Sasuke stayed behind. "She has to look that I don't leave right?" he asked but Tsunade frowned at him. Sure it was part of her own mission but not really the main reason. "Don't flatter yourself Uchiha. Anybody can look out for you. She will go because of the enemies you may encounter." With that she threatened him out of her office.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sakura arrived at her destination. Looking around she found herself in the Nara forest. Slumping down she took deep breaths to calm down. "How could you kaa-san?" she whispered and tears started to prickle in her eyes.<p>

Drying her eyes determined she grabbed the new scroll given to her for information and opened it. No matter how much it hurt this was for her village, she would at least read it. Scanning the contents she frowned and crumpled the paper in her fist.

* * *

><p>Later that day Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were standing in front of the gates. "We should leave" said Kakashi and messed his locks up some more. Naruto looked at him as if he had grown another head. "Let's wait just a bit longer for Sakura-chan" he pleaded. Sasuke nodded to show that he too wanted to wait. Kakashi sighted and rolled his eyes. By now they had waited for an hour. Five more minutes couldn't hurt.<p>

Sasuke looked up and saw two figures approaching, the one clearly their awaited team mate and the other her lazy ass boyfriend who ticked him off just by showing up.

"You came Sakura" said Kakashi but his old student only gazed fleetingly at him.

Sakura looked up at Shikamaru. "I don't want you to go!" he whispered and embraced her. "It's just because of the enemy Shika. Nothing will happen to me I promise."

"Still don't like it" he said and gave her one last kiss. "Will be back soon" she said and marched to her so called team.

"Good. Let's go."

Sasuke wanted to start walking ahead but something stopped him. Looking down he saw that he was bound by a shadow. Shikamaru looked him coldly in the eyes. "If you so much as lay a finger on her, I will know and hunt you down. I've sensed your feelings for her the moment you stepped into this village!" whispered Shikamaru dangerously.

Sasuke watched somewhat dumbfounded as the always quiet and lazy Nara, who threatened him just now, stalked off into the village again. Shaking himself out of his stupor he speeded up to catch his team. Finally reaching him he declined to answer the questioning glances from Naruto and Kakashi.

Frowning at the knowing smirk Sakura sprouted he just knew that this mission was not going to be easy, not only because of the unwillingness Sakura showed but also because of the reason she finally accepted the mission.

"We are setting camp for the night" said Kakashi after they had travelled till the boarder of the fire country. This was for the best since it would be less dangerous camping in the fire country.

Sakura watched them form her spot on the tree setting up their tents and building up a fire. She huffed and stared into the sky. The stars were beautiful tonight, sighing deeply she let her head falling at thee tree behind her. How she missed Shikamaru. This would have been a good night to go star gazing together.

"Ne Sakura-chan? Don't you bought a tent?" shouted Naruto up to her. She glared down at him, rolled her eyes and looked back up again. Why couldn't they leave her the fuck alone? She never slept in a tent anymore on a mission should she ever sleep she would hold a few naps in the trees. Really what did they know about her? Nothing, nothing at all!

Smelling that they were cooking food she rolled her eyes. She would never understand how Kakashi made ANBU. Cooking while on a mission put you always on a disadvantage because enemies could find you much faster by smell than anything else. He should know he had nin dogs.

Sakura didn't even look up when Sasuke was suddenly standing before her. "Come down and eat" he told her in a voice that demanded that she would abide. "Go to hell" she told him and vanished from her spot.

* * *

><p>Kakashi frowned at Sakura's behaviour. If she didn't sleep comfortable and didn't eat enough she would endanger their mission. She should know it since she was ANBU.<p>

"Ne Kakashi-sensei what happened to Sakura while we were gone?" asked Naruto and played listlessly with his food. Even Sasuke looked up at him.

"I think that Tsunade-sama was right when she told us that Sakura wouldn't like it if we leave her behind again."

"She was still weak then wasn't she?" grumbled Sasuke.

"Of course not!" shouted Naruto. "She was never rally weak. She can shatter a mountain with her tiny fists! And she could send you flying from Konoha to Suna" he said the last part dejected.

"Well" said Kakashi after a long and awkward silence. "We should head to bed. I will take the first shift, Sasuke the second and Naruto the last."

"And Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto confused. "I think it would be better to let her sleep" was the only answer he would get.

* * *

><p>Sakura who long since had come back down to her branch leaned comfortable against the tree and listened to the conversation. Snorting at Kakashi she closed her eyes. Not that she would sleep she would just use her other senses to see if there was any danger in close range.<p>

Noticing nothing but a few forest habitants she looked back up at the sky.

Tsunade was an idiot to send them to Kusa and then to make Kakashi the team leader. He had no idea what happened between them and Kusa or what persons found shelter in that country.

Looking down she saw that Naruto and Sasuke had retreated into their tents finally going to get some sleep.

Watching Kakashi she snorted and whispered quietly "Old habits die hard" while he turned another page in his orange book. Searching through her back porch she fished a bright pink book out of it. On the cover was a woman swooning at the man standing beside her. Black letters formed the title Icha Icha Dreams.

She opened the book and read the personal inscription standing on the first page.

_For Kakashi, so that my work will never be forgotten.  
>Jiraya<br>Ps: Special written for you, you first class pervert *wink*_

Sakura remembered well the moment he gave her the book. It was just before he went on the suicidal mission to defeat Pain. He told her that she should give this to her sensei when the moment was the right one.

Not long after they had left her for three years and since then she travelled with this stupid perverted book in her porch. Sending it flying like a kunai towards Kakashi she was not surprised when he snatched it out of the air.

Watching him how he looked at the book as it was the world biggest treasure and sending her a grateful smile made her feel slightly uncomfortable, so she looked back with a blank expression and closed her eyes; waiting that this mission would go on without any real fights.

_Well my dear little impatient readers ^^ (yeah I mean you)  
>here it is! Finally a new chapter and it will not be the last because I have been writing since forever ^^<br>So since my exams are over and I don't have to leave the house for university until sometime in march you will get more to read :)_

_**Thanks for the nice, sometimes impatient and lovely reviews ^^****go to KawaiiShyGirl****, Feuerphoenix, MystereKitsune, SAKUMADKAK, Sunfish champion, YuukoAzmasaki, TDI-Ryro-Eclares, Laura-Jean95, O.S.H.M.G, Sunny by Day Champion by night and fish sticks and custard**_


	7. The Mission II

"What do you mean their mission is in Kusa?" shouted Shikamaru while barging into Tsunades office. "How could you send her without me but with these idiots?"

"Calm down Shikamaru!" shouted Tsunade over his triad. "You know very well that the last time she faced this enemy and his partner that you were a hindrance to her!"

"I know that!" shouted Shikamaru. "I know that." Heavily he slumped onto the chair in front of Tsunades desk. "But this time she has three idiots with her that will be more of a hindrance then me. I'm just worried Tsunade-sama."

The blond woman sighed and rested her head in her hands. "I know that this is much to take in Shikamaru, but it is very important that she went on this mission because he is the one with the information we need to prevent another war."

"How troublesome that my girlfriend has to be the best in everything" murmured Shikamaru and stood up again. "Sorry for the interruption Hokage-sama." With that he turned around, ready to leave. "I'm worried too" whispered Tsunade just before he closed the door behind him.

Standing outside of the tower and gazing at the stars only one thought crossed his mind. "I hope you're safe" he whispered into the night.

* * *

><p>As soon as they overstepped the boarder of the fire country Sakura was on high alert. Nevertheless she knew that she shouldn't interfere too much should a fight be unavoidable. Her mission was to prove if these idiots were made for Jounin. Always double checking that no enemies were around somebody would think that she was paranoid.<p>

"What's the mission again?" asked Naruto while yawning loudly. They left their camp were early to get this mission done as fast as they could. The tense and awkward atmosphere made everyone uncomfortable.

"Capture a man named Kohaku and bring him back for interrogation" answered Kakashi.

"Why?" asked Sasuke. Sakura rolled her eyes at him. It didn't matter why they should do it.

"He has information regarding the remaining Akatsuki members."

"Of course he would" grumbled Sakura under her breath. The three looked at her but she remained silent. Why should she tell them how she knew that he would know something? They would see it for themselves when they reached their destination.

Feeling a chakra spike not to far from them she did a few handsigns and hoped that those idiots would be able to shut the hell up.

* * *

><p>Kakashi quickly told them to stop and deflected a kunai just in time. Looking towards his right he saw a figure emerging form the forest. His hair was a flaming green while his eyes were a warm brown. This was their target.<p>

"Aw I found four little Konoha shinobi" the stranger teased and stepped into the clearing. He heard the rustling of clothes and knew that Naruto and Sasuke were ready to fight. Kakashi brought his hit-ai to his forehead and opened his Sharingan.

"How sweet. I met the famous Team seven with the Kyuubi vessel, the last Uchiha and the Copy-nin. I see you found yourself another medic-nin to join."

Kakashi frowned and looked over his shoulder. Where Sakura had been only seconds before was now a young slightly plump looking woman with dull brown hair and eyes standing.

Naruto who had also seen this change opened his mouth to blow whatever henge Sakura used. "Shut up Dobe!" hissed Sasuke and for once no "Teme" came back.

"Stay back" said Kakashi towards Sakura.

* * *

><p>Sakura frowned. As if she would have interfered. They would soon enough find out who Kohaku really was and only than was her time to help them. She was just supervising for the moment.<p>

Naruto was the first one to jump at the stranger with four of his Kage bunshins. It was obvious that he wanted to do this without really hurting their target since he didn't know if he was a shinobi or just a civilian. But soon enough after killing his bunshins Naruto knew that Kohaku was not normal.

Sakura watched as Sasuke came into the fight and tried to make him immobile with his snakes. Kohaku just laughed at him and sliced them in half. Kakashi tried to get him into a Genjutsu but just like the other techniques he disabled this one faster than a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>Kohaku smirked at them. "That's all you got? Maybe I anticipated too much from you" he taunted. "Your nothing. You think your little techniques will make me surrender?"<p>

His gaze travelled over the three enraged shinobi and stopped at the kunoichi that was leaning lazily against the trunk of a tree; watching everything with analyzing eyes.

"I think I should play with your little girl" he smirked and rushed forward but was stopped by an angry Naruto. "Then lets play!" he growled dangerously, angry that this stranger would make the moves on his Sakura-chan.

Throwing Kohaku away from him was one of the easier moves but sending the Rasengan after the idiot was one of his better moves. "Don't kill him!" said Kakashi and together they raced at Kohaku.

* * *

><p>Sakura really had to say that they worked well together. If one of them faked a moved the other would know what to do. Together they seemed much stronger than alone. What fascinated her most was that Sasuke would work so well in a team and that Naruto had learned to look a bit after his comrades. It didn't surprise her that Kakashi worked well in a team. He was always one for teamwork.<p>

* * *

><p>Kohaku didn't want to play anymore. This fight was beginning to bore him. Taking out his sword, he hit Kakashi who was nearest to him.<p>

Gasping the Copy nin sunk to his knees. "That sword. Where did you get it? His master is Hoshikage Kisame!" gritted Kakashi out. Naruto and Sasuke looked at him as if he was silly. Why the hell would anybody but the beast run around with Sameheda?

"Right on the spot Copy nin. I'm still his master." With that Kohaku let go of his henge and gave a dark laugh seeing their shocked faces. "Did nobody tell you that you would meet me? Poor shinobi your Hokage must really detest you."

Raising his sword he grunted as somebody hit him in the side and send them tumbling to the floor. Looking at Naruto he saw that he used his Kyuubi chakra. "Sameheda loves evil chakra!" he said with glee and swung his sword around like a mad man trying to hit him and draining him.

Kisame shoot forward and was able to knock Naruto unconscious after struggling to hit him with his sword. Looking around he saw the medic still leaning against the tree looking unfazed at everything. "Let's play kitten!" he smirked.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at him and then at her team. Kakashi's eyes clearly pleaded for her to leave, to save herself. Snorting at him she glared at him. Did he forget that she was higher ranking than he was?<p>

Dusting imaginary dust from her buttocks she straightened her back. "You want to fight? Than it would be nice to stop this farce" she said and moved to make the handsigns to cancel her henge.

Sensing Sasuke getting up again, with his seal trying to flare to life, she walked towards him. This couldn't happen or he would kill himself. "Stay put!" she whispered angrily and gave him a slight push which send him tumbling to the ground again.

"Not nice to hurt your own comrades" Kisame barked and looked at her with gleaming eyes. Maybe this would be a fight he could enjoy. Sakura cancelled her henge and looked into the brightening face of Kisame. "Let's finish this fish-face!" she seethed and readied herself for fighting.

"To think that I would see you again. Here to get revenge?" he taunted her but only received a glare in return. "Wanted to kill your partner but since he is dead you are good enough" she said coldly. He gave a bark like laugh and smirked at her. "Missed you kitten, but tell me where's your little boyfriend? Went to the next world?"

Sakura gave a dark chuckle. "You demand from me to heal that bastards eyes and still think I couldn't heal my comrade? Idiot!" With that she raced towards him; ready to punch him to hell and back.

But Kisame wouldn't be an Akatsuki if he couldn't side step the little kunoichi. Smirking to himself he pushed forward and swung Sameheda at her.

* * *

><p>Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing. His small Sakura was fighting the big bad Kisame. He tried to form a fist but he was too weak. Watching them made him so very angry, because he had sworn to protect his team. And right now the only girl, beside Rin, who had accepted him like he was, had to fight for him. Trying to do anything he pushed himself up, but the loss of his chakra was too much and he collapsed back onto the ground.<p>

Kisame was laughing while swinging his sword at Sakura. "Aww little girl, do you remember how I drained your boyfriend of his chakra?"

Sakura knew that he was taunting her and that she shouldn't get angry but every time he said something about that fateful day she saw it right in front of her.

_Sakura was not fast enough to get to Shikamaru. Sameheda was swinging faster towards the head of Shikamaru than her legs would run. But he wasn't an idiot. Knowing that he would get hit he jumped at the last minute to the left so that the heavy sword only crushed his leg and drained his chakra. She saw the paleness creeping in his cheeks; saw how much it had hurt him._

Smashing her fist into the earth she send Kisame tumbling. "Do you think this is working?" she asked him coldly. "Do you think you will win again?" Angrily she flickered towards him and kicked him in the face. He looked murderous at her with blood flowing from his broken nose.

"You will lose little girl. Just like you boyfriend. We did him good that day. He got a pretty scar doesn't he? Right here" he said and travelled with his fingers along his stomach.

_She saw Itachi pulling out a kunai. Jumping in front of Shikamaru she tried to build a barrier but wasn't fast enough. Fuck, she was an Anbu why couldn't she save him? Why couldn't she make sure her comrade, her love wasn't hurt? She was still weak, still unable to do anything. Shikamaru's blood splashed all over her when Itachi cut open his abdomen. Falling down beside him she finally created a barrier and healed him as good as she could with Sameheda slowly but surly draining her barrier. The blood stopped flowing and she knew that right now they had to leave._

Getting angrier with every word he said, her cold mask started to crack. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she vanished on the spot. "You will feel the same despair that I had to feel" her voice echoed from everywhere. Kisame started laughing madly. "You can't hurt me little girl. Not like that, since you don't have the Mangekyou Sharingan!" He cackled madly.

_Her breathing came in short gasps, her hair was matted with blood and sweat, her muscle arched with every motion she did but she couldn't give up. "Run Sakura. Go, they want you not me!" whispered Shikamaru. "No I will never run again."_

"_Sakura you have to leave. Please you have to live!"_

"_How could I without you!" she whispered fiercely and for a fleeting moment their eyes connected. "I love you" said Shikamaru without hesitation. "I…" started Sakura but was cut off by an explosion. When she opened her eyes again she saw Itachi standing over Shikamaru, waiting for him to open his eyes. "NO!" screamed Sakura but it was too late. He had opened his eyes and was captured in the Sharingan. _

Finally her patient was wearing so thin that it was non existent. With a burst of chakra she was right above Kisame kicking down. He couldn't sense her fast enough because she kicked him from his right and send him flying through the trees.

Speeding up again she was there before he could touch the ground and smashed her fist into his abdomen. "You will feel what pain truly is!" she promised hotly and her hands started to glow green. With the accuracy of a doctor she cut some of his nerves.

* * *

><p>Blinding hot pain shot through his body and he screamed. When was the last time he had screamed like such a girl? He couldn't remember because right know he was blinded by the pain. "You think I can't make you suffer like he had to suffer?" the girl whispered to him and a finger prodded at the nerve she had cut just a moment ago. His body jumped a mile in the air. This was not the girl he had fought only a while ago. This was a monster!<p>

"You have gotten lucky fish face. They need you alive." And for the first time in his live Kisame fell into a dead faint.

_Hey guys first things first. I know you want more updates but I don't have enough time for that. You will have to be satisfied with my irregular updates. Sorry for that =)  
>I love updates really who doesn't? ;) But I think I like them more if they don't contain only the word update... so please I will update since I told you I wouldn't leave this one unfinished... That was that ^^<em>

_**Thanks for the revies goes to KawaiiShyGirl, MystereKitsune, pepergirl001, sunfishchamp, Laura-Jean95, Miya Simusa, Emzy2k11, SanDavis687, Ookami Sakura, Goddess of WAR1Keeper of TIME and mayalice.  
><strong>_


	8. Coming home

Sakura stood up from her crouched position and looked emotionless at Kisame. His Age was getting to him if he was defeated this easily. He should have been broken like Shikamaru had been. Doing some handsigns she touched his forehead which sent him in a deep slumber that would last until she ended it.

Looking around she narrowed her eyes. They were idiots for fighting so chaotically. No wonder they were wounded and drained of chakra. Poor Kakashi couldn't even use his Sharingan properly, she thought triumphal. Kicking Kisame again just to release some of her frustration did some good. Walking towards Kakashi she saw him looking up at her with bleary eyes. "What did you do to him?" he whispered. "Nothing that concerns you."

Checking if Naruto and Sasuke were alive as well, she decided to speed things up a bit. Connecting her chakra with the three of them she healed what little injuries they had. Chakra exhaustion wasn't easy to cure, most of it had to return naturally but if you knew how you could always help things along.

Slowly releasing a breath she concentrated, pointed her other hand at the nearest tree. Exhaling again she slowly reached out with her chakra, connecting it directly with the natural chakra flow of the tree. Draining the natural chakra was a tricky process. Slowly but surely she felt it flowing into her fingertips and leaving them on the other hand again. Bit by bit she started to expand her reach until she had four trees within her grasp.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt the energy that was flowing into his body, it was so calm, so natural that he didn't bother opening his eyes. Feeling Sasuke and Kakashi stir beside him he forced his eyes open. What where they doing before? Wasn't there something like a fight?<p>

"Sakura-chan are you ok?" he asked worried and jumped up just to fall dizzily onto his knees. "Stay put. You don't have enough Chakra" answered the asked coldly. Looking up he saw her standing several feet away from them with chakra strings linking them to her and then to trees. "What are you doing? Where is the Akatsuki? Are you hurt?" he asked while his eyes darted around hurriedly trying to find Kisame. Finally settling on the blue man his eyes narrowed. He was out cold and the only thing looking beaten was his nose. "We needed him alive" he heard Sasuke say. "Yeah what's wrong with him?"

"Be quiet" whispered Kakashi from their left.

* * *

><p>Kakashi looked at his pupil with a frown. Not that he wasn't impressed that she could restore chakra with every thing the nature provided but this woman in front of him couldn't have hurt Kisame at all. Right?<p>

Suddenly the steady flow of chakra stopped and he looked up to see Sakura looking down at them. "Get up. We will travel for a short while and then you take a rest. You will need your energy soon enough."

"If you don't remember Sakura, I'm the team leader. We should rest now."

The look she gave him was an icy glare. "Of course you are" she spit out. "But we just hurt a ninja that has protection form Kusa's hidden village, so we will move."

Narrowing his eyes he glared at her. "That does not matter" he said stubbornly. "You have to do as I say."

He could practically see the anger radiating of her but was too stubborn to step down. "As a higher ranking shinobi of Konoha I hereby disable you from the position of team leader. You endanger your comrades more than you help them while demanding to stay on enemy's territory while holding one of them as a hostage with all of you being surely drained of most of your chakra. You can be sure that the Godaime will hear of your endangering behaviour on a mission that is most important for the well being of the citizens of Konoha" she stated coldly, turned around and walked towards Kisame. Blinking rapidly he snapped his mouth shut that fell open during her triad.

* * *

><p>Heaving Kisame over her shoulder she looked back at the idiots sitting shell shocked with their mouths hanging open. "Get up and moving" she snapped at them. Scrambling to their feet they started towards fire country together. Calculating how much chakra she gave them and how fast their own resorts would start growing again she was sure that they could get to the boarder of fire country without a break.<p>

"He is way too heavy for you Sakura-chan, give him to me" said Naruto, while Sasuke murmured an agreeing "Hn". Both of them reached out to tug Kisame from her. "You both need the energy I gave you to reach the boarder of fire country today. No need for you to use that energy for something so trivial."

Glaring at them over her shoulder she could still feel Kakashi's analysing glance on her. He was an idiot to believe she wouldn't pull something like that in such a situation. If they had stayed they could have… _No_, she thought to herself. _I'm not going down the what if road._

Shifting Kisame to her other shoulder she hoped that things wouldn't get more complicated.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru starred into the blue sky while playing with a small box. He carried it around since getting it yesterday. It was small, blue velvet box which contained a small silver ring with a single diamond. His mother was overjoyed when he had asked her for the family heirloom, knowing that she would feel betrayed if he would buy another one.<p>

They had never talked about getting married, but he just knew that he wanted her with him, bound to him by a silly silver metal band. Sighting he pocketed the small box. "Shikamaru!"

Sitting up he smiled when he saw Ino and Chouji walking towards him. "Yo!" he said.

They settled next to him in a comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry" said Ino suddenly. "For trying to jump you back in the Hokages office."

His lips twitched remembering a very jealous Sakura. "That's alright. Hope she didn't hurt you" he said slyly and chuckled at her sour face.

Chouji raised his brows but thought best not to ask looking at Ino. "What are you doing here?" asked Shikamaru. Wasn't often that someone sought him out when he was lying lazily somewhere. "Catching up you know, haven't been here that much in the last years" teased Ino while smiling. Chouji snorted. "Don't listen to her. She is just curious how you and Sakura got together."

"There is the story of the birds and the bees. You know how it works Ino" he said without hesitating and was rewarded with a shove. "Lazy ass" she grumbled.

His smile slowly fading into a frown he watched as the sky started slowly to cloud over. _Be safe_, he thought while Sakura's smiling face flickered in front of his eyes.

* * *

><p>Finally crossing the boarder Sakura started to slow down Jumping down from the trees she nodded to herself. They could stay here for the rest of the day and night. "We will rest until tomorrow" was her only monotone command. Letting Kisame hit the floor with a reasoning thud she watched as the others exchanged looks.<p>

"We don't need rest. We can go on Sakura-chan" whined Naruto. Sasuke gave him a look that told him that he should shut up. Better to rest now than later. Kakashi walked over to Sakura and tried to settle his hand on her shoulder but her cold voice stopped him. "Do not touch me in such a manner. It is only for family and friends." He frowned but let her be. This was just to much. His little Sakura, what had happened to the little pink spunk that was his favourite girl?

* * *

><p>Naruto watched her jump into the trees just like last time. His shoulders slumped with defeat and he began building his tent. It was no use, they had done something that was unforgivable in Sakura's eyes. He was not that stupid, he knew that it was because they left her. But they had wanted to protect her! "Dammit!" he shouted when his tent crumbled again.<p>

"What?" he snapped at the others when they stared at him with those freaky raised eyebrows. From the corner of his eyes he saw them frowning at each other and then going back to whatever they were doing.

Suddenly Sakura landed beside him and glanced blankly at him when he let out a startled cry. "Do you have any injuries left?" He knew her like that. This was her Medic-Modus, something that she had developed long before they had left her.

"Na, everything's just fine Sakura-chan! You always do your work perfectly. Not even a scratch left" he boasted and grinned at her. He smiled happily when she saw something twinkle in her eyes. Something that had always been there.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched the exchange with wary eyes. Was the stupid dobe still not over Sakura? He would have to learn to live without her. Since she would be with him eventually. Knocking his head back against the tree he sat against, he called himself stupid. She was happy with Shikamaru that should have been enough right? <em>No<em>, the stupid voice inside him whispered. _She promised to stay with us forever_.

He watched her with half lidded eyes checking on Kakashi who just shook his head at her enquiriy. Finally she turned to him. With concealed appraisal he watched the sway of her hips. He too only shook his head at her question and smirked when she presented him with her backside. How he had missed her!

* * *

><p>Tsunade watched Ino hurrying along the corridors of the hospital. She still wasn't happy with her and her medical training was slightly rusty but she had a capable set of helping hands as long as Sakura wasn't there.<p>

"I'm so sorry Hokage-sama!" she apologized when she accidentally brushed against her. The older one smugly thought that she made the younger one uncomfortable. "You will have to take up your medical studies with Shizune again if you want to work in the hospital."

"I could really do that?" Ino asked with glowing eyes. She had wanted to learn so bad since Asuma died but things had gone wrong. "Of course but when you are here Sakura is your boss and she will make you pay Yamanaka. She is fair, will not treat you differently than any other beginner, but there will be moments when you will feel the wrath you set loose. Remember my words well." With that the Hokage left Ino standing in the hall. Ino put her hand over her eyes while her underlip quievered. It seemed she had hurt Sakura far more than she first had thought.

* * *

><p>Sakura had shouldered Kisame again the next day. The very important package was way to important to give to another one. They would just drop him. Finally safe back in Konoha she dropped the still unconscious Kisame of at the interrogation headquarters and made her way to Tsunade.<p>

"I hope everything went well?" was the only greeting they got. Even Kakashi had come without trying to find an excuse to skip the report. "As well as it could be" was Sakuras simple answer. "Kisame Hoshikage is until further notice unconscious in the interrogation quarters and will not wake up until I lift the jutsu. He is slightly damage because of a fight that ensured" she stopped and looked Tsunade deep into the eyes. Now the part where the other had behaved like idiots.

"Kakashi Hatake had endangered our mission because of his insistence of staying on enemy land while he and his comrades were severely injured and only had enough chakra to live. Therefore he was dismissed as the team captain and I myself led us home." She ignored the angry grumbles from behind her. She knew what they thought. A team had to trust each other, had to stick to each other but not with her.

"That's unfair Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto. "He just wanted to let you know that we were not up to travelling!" She glared at him. "So the fact that you could travel until we reached the boarder of fire country was a lie?" That shut him up. He looked hurt but that was nothing new to her. Opening and closing her hands she told herself to calm down.

"And the other part of the mission Sakura?" asked Tsunade and watched the reactions of the other parties in the room. Kakashi looked surprised at Sakura while Sasuke glared at her and Naruto just blinked. "Another part?" asked Kakashi calmly. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"Because that was a solo mission for Sakura, now be quiet and lend her an ear. You will be surprised at what you find out." The blond nodded at her surrogate daughter to begin.

"Team seven is exceptional good at teamwork and individually just as strong. They complete each other rather nice" here she took a deep breath. "But otherwise they have no stealth. They are loud, obnoxious and ignore everything they had learned in the academy. Ex-Anbu Kakashi Hatake had lost his sense of security when he let the other two cook her meal. The smell was downright awful and could be smelled miles away. For Sasuke Uchiha he may not have tried to escape but he used his seal as a last resort and tried to attack Kisame Hoshikage. It is not suitable to have sombody as mental unstable as him join our forces that early. Naruto Uzumaki was" she frowned and searched for the right word, while the other had paled at her obvious spying on their persons."Calmer than excepted. He was able to master the Kybuui's chakra to a point where it is undeniable that he is not that stupid."

Tsunade dismissed them with a smirk. Sakrua was a bit complicated but she could analyse somebody without thinking of their feelings. She was truthful and happy to help. Funny how things just got more tense between the old Team seven.

* * *

><p>"Your a bitch" growled Sasuke and tried to hit her but she was faster than him. Who was she to call him mentally unstable? "Calm down Sasuke" said Kakashi and patted his shoulder. He hated that shoulder patting thing the older one had going.<p>

"You betrayed us Sakura. I'm disappionted in you. I thought I had taught you better." That only earned a dark chuckle. "You didn't teach me anything Kakashi and I didn't betray you. I had a mission" she smiled darkly and turned around wanting to just go home. "People who betray their friends are scum" whispered Kakashi coldly. This earned him just another breathless laugh. "You, you are telling me this? Oh but you forgot one important thing Kakashi" she started at him blankly, lifeless. "We aren't friends. Therefore I could never betray you, but you have betrayed me. Because you left me behinde when we were still friends. So who is the scum now? Tell me Hatake, because I really think you just called yourself scum." With that she vanished, because this whole you betray me, I betray you, was just to exhausting.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru heard the door open and the unmistakable flutter of clothes. He stood before Sakura just as she closed the door. "I'm home" she said tiredly. Her shoulders were slumped, her hair matted to her head from the slight rain outside and she looked ready to fall over. But to him she had never looked more beautiful.<p>

"Marry me."

_Finally another chapter! Sorry I know it has been way to long again and this is just unfair with the cliffhanger but I enjoy it :P  
>Till next time ^^<em>

**_**Thanks for the revies goes to Laura-Jean95, Emzy2k11, kusukusu225, SanDavis687, Ookami Sakura, peppergirl001, Suave Asphyxiation, Miya Simusa, KawaiiShyGirl, mayalice, sunfishchamp, ravenrose 101, Saphire228, Angelmana and Lala.  
><strong>_**


	9. Mind Games

She starred silently at him for a long time. With every second ticking by he got more nervous. Why wasn't she saying anything? Had he been to fast to assume that she wanted to marry him? Oh god he had to tell his mother that Sakura never wanted to do anything with him. And what was he supposed to tell...

"No" she suddenly stopped his train of thoughts. Registering what she had said his shoulders slumped and he looked at her with a frown. "It wasn't supposed to be like this!" she snapped at him. "I smell like I haven't bathed in far to long! I'm tired and battered! It was supposed to be in a lovely restaurant where you surprise me with a ring in my drink! But I just came back from the most annoying mission, after carrying our target through half the country and you just..."

"Ne Sakura-chan" he said kindly, while grabbing her hands and slowly loosening her fingers which tugged on her hair mercilessly. Finally holding her hands, he took the ring from his pocket and progressed to slip it on her ring finger. "We don't need a fancy restaurant, because it would just dim your beauty down. And the ring would be not good in your drink. You just chug them down anyway. But nevertheless I want to marry you because it doesn't matter to me if you are smelly or annoyed or tired. I always find you way to good to be true. So please don't be too troublesome and say yes" he said determined. Her gaze had never once wavered from his and he saw that she needed a few moments to digest all that he had said.  
>"So you still think I'm smelly?" she pouted but there was a glint to her eyes that told him everything that he needed to know. "Troublesome woman. You would just jump on that part of my speech!"<br>She wound her arms around his neck slowly and smiled gently at him. "Of course I would pick that part. It's the only one that needs some explaining, cause I for one are certain that I'm going to marry you" with that she gave him a kiss. Shikamaru couldn't stop the smile that was going to be attached to him for the longest time. She had said yes and now nothing could go wrong, because she would always be by his side. Slowly leading them towards their bedroom they both thought that this was worth everything they had gone through until now.

* * *

><p>A quiet knock on her office door startled her. Shuffling some very private papers together she told her visitor to come in. Sakura presser her lips together when she was Ino walking in, looking uncomfortable and nervous. "Do you need something Yamanka-san?" she asked as politely as she could. This was her workplace here she wouldn't ignore a fellow medic.<p>

"I wanted to ask... to offer that if you would perhaps need help with the wedding. I would really like to help" the blond said in a rush and looked expectingly at Sakura.

The nerve of the woman! "I don't need your help to plan my wedding Ino!" answered she furiously. "I would have needed your support when I was slowly losing myself within the darkness that comes with power!" she shouted, jumped up and threw a file at Ino, who ducked. "Sakura, please. I'm..."

"Don't tell me your sorry!" screeched Sakura. "You were my best friend and just up and left me! LEFT ME!" she shouted. Taking a calming breath she grabbed her chair and pulled it back in the right position. "And now you have the guts to ask me to help me plan my wedding? MY WEDDING? Leave before I make you!" she seethed.

* * *

><p>Ino looked helplessly at her and turned around. Maybe this had been the wrong way to ask. "Maybe I haven't been here to help you out of this darkness you speak of but I want to be there for you now. And not everyone left you! Shikamaru was there all along, he helped you and now you're marrying him!" the blond said determined and looked defiantly at Sakura. Who was slowly blinking and progressing what Ino had just told her. "So you mean it's okay that you left because Shikamaru was there and that I'm marrying the only person who never left me. Are you shitting me?" she asked quietly.<p>

"Ino maybe you really don't understand what happened while your were away, but don't assume that I only marry him because he was always there. Yes that's a big part, but you don't know... you don't know..." she took a shuddering breath.

"What Sakura? That both of you almost died before you could tell each other that you love each other? Is it that Sakura? I know that already!"

Sitting down again Sakura looked tiredly at the chaos on her desk. "No Ino, I mean the part after that where Itachi was the main character in his disgusting mind game" she said bitterly.

* * *

><p>Ino jumped back as if she was burnt and fled the room. Racing through the hospital she only wanted to find Chouji. What the hell had he left out? Itachis mind game? Damn she really needed to know all the information before confronting Sakura again or she would always feel like a bitch who ruined more than she could fixed.<p>

Knocking into somebody she ushered a hurried apology and stepped around him. Hurrying further along. Finally standing in front of Chojis door she knocked loud and hard.

"Yes?" asked Choji when he opened the door and was surprised to see Ino standing in front of him looking more than frazzled. "Ino! What-" but he was cut off and left speechless when she opened her mouth. "What mind games did Uchiha Itachi play on Sakura and Shikamaru?"

He blinked at her before he pressed his lips together. Looking around and seeing nobody he ushered Ino inside. "How do you know about that?" he grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Sakura told me! During one of our fights she told me! And I want to know! Choji what happened?" she shouted and threw her hands in the air. Puffing angrily she watched his facial features twitch. "Choji?" she asked quietly after a dark shadow crossed his eyes.

"It's confidential Ino. If you really want to find out you will have to ask Tsunade-sama or Sakura. I don't think that Shikamaru would be able to tell you anyway."

* * *

><p>Sasuke who had been listening and following Ino since she ran into him in the hospital was frowning. Maybe with these informations he could win Sakura back. Maybe this was the only way to get her to come back to him again. Smirking he began plotting how to go about this. Yes she would be his once again. And no one, not even the genius Nara could stop him. Allowing himself a dark chuckle he left his spot and set out to get his plan into motion. He couldn't wait until this evening when she would be his, and his alone.<p>

* * *

><p>Those horrible long days in the hospital were the most draining, thought Sakura and closed her office door. She just wanted to go home to Shikamaru. A beautiful smile lit her face. She was engaged to her boyfriend. To the love of her life. Whistling slightly she walked with bouncy steps towards the exit. Screw Tsunade for being stubborn, screw the hospital for being so damn exhausting, screw the idiots that came back and believed that everything would be the same. Screw them all cause she was getting married! Laughing freely the nurses looked at her as if she was crazy but who cared? They would always gossip about her behaviour, since she had been here the last time... Shaking her head furiously she took a deep breath. Those nightmares weren't going to happened again.<br>"Haruno-sama! Please wait!" said a nurse and hurried after her. "What is it?"  
>"Somebody left this note for you." The nurse smiled and walked away after giving her the small paper.<br>Unfolding it she only read the words "Training Ground". These notes should have never appeared again. It was just like then. He would leave notes for her to find to torment her. But he was dead so who had started to think he or she could play with her?

Throwing it away she started running towards the training grounds. Whoever it was she was going to kill them. Rip them apart as if they were made of paper!

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt her chakra flair wildly and knew she was coming for him. Chuckling darkly he activated his sharingan and waited. Waited until she came to him. He felt her feet touch the ground and before he could move a muscle or say a word he was sailing through the air. "What do you think you are doing Sasuke?" she whispered dangerously while standing above his crumbled form. "Marry me Sakura. Marry me like you promised! Recreate my clan like you said!" he said huskily and coughed a bit. Standing up he grabbed her shoulders. "Always you said, did you lie to me too?" he asked darkly and shook her. She whisked his hands from her shoulders and punched him.<p>

"You left me the note, because you want to marry me?" she asked coolly. "You think after all this time you finally grew a brain!" Having enough with her demeanour he righted himself and stood up to his full height, towering over her by more than a head. His Sharingan was shining dangerously in the dark. "I heard you like Mind Games, then play with me!" With that the pupils started to swirl and Sakura faltered for a moment. It was all that he needed. The moment of surprise to lull her in. "Welcome in your nightmare!" he said wickedly and watched her how she dangled lifeless at the cross.

* * *

><p>Slowly she opened her eyes and let her eyes travel from his shoes to his eyes. "You think this is my nightmare? Still not as good as your brother" she snapped and pulled with all her might at the restrains that held her. Shouting she freed first her left wrist then her right. After that her feet were nothing. "You can't! THIS is MY illusion!" She watched him how small sweat drops were slowly forming on his forehead. "Your illusion?" she spit out. "What a fucking joke!" With that she charged at him, her fist ready to strike. He dodged but her kick sent him flying. "You can't this technique is perfect! This is my world!"<br>She could feel the air around her shifting again and then she was in an even deeper layer of his genjutsu. "Fuck" she whispered. This got more and more like the time Itachi lured her in. Looking around and up an down she couldn't see him. She had no special skill but her chakra control and this was useless cause she was surrounded by his chakra.  
>"Now your not so hasty to attack" taunted his voice. Her muscles were clenching and she was ready to jump whenever he showed his ugly face. "You think that this will scare me? Show your face Uchiha, so that I can ruin it!" she shouted at the nothingness around her. A dark chuckle was her only answer and then there were invisible hands touching her everywhere. Trying to free herself she punched into the air but they wouldn't stop wandering.<br>Horrible pictures from deep within her mind came back to her. The episodes with Itachi that had started much the same. "No," she told herself and took a deep breath. "I'm stronger now. I can over come him!"  
>Ignoring the hands that were still tugging on her clothes mercilessly she concentrated. Following the chakra that was infused into the hands and slightly different than the one who formed the genjutsu she tried to find the location of Sasuke. There he was! She opened her eyes hurriedly but it was to late he was already in front of her. So close that his breath crazed her face when he crouched down to look into her eyes.<p>

"Playtime is over Sakura-chan" he murmured seductively and grazed her cheek with his fingertips. She was so good when being and unmoving statue. "Such a good little wife" he whispered into her ear while nipping at her ear.  
><em>Wife.<em>

The word send her thoughts into a whirlwind from memories. Slowly she came back out of the trance she fell in when she first thought that she couldn't escape him. Yes, she was to be the wife of somebody but not of _him. _She was Shikamaru's fiancé! She registered that he was sucking her neck, it was sure to leave a mark. He was marking her! The woman of another man! Opening her eyes she watched the dark locks coldly. The invisible hands had stopped touching. They had disappeared.

He smiled approvingly when her hand came up to stroke his neck. She had finally given in. He knew that she wouldn't lie to him or break her promises. "Good wife. Now everything will be good. Together with the dobe we will rule over them all."

* * *

><p>Disgusted with herself she let her hand stroke him for a few seconds more. Finally grabbing him she pulled him from her and smashed his nose with her other hand. A mixture of anger, disgust and shame brought her the strength she needed. "Kai" she said while he was holding his nose perplex. The dark training grounds were visible again. "You learned that your brother played mind games with me and thought that you could do the same?" she spat at him. "Do you really think after living through it once that your silly little genjutsu could hold against me?"<br>"Pathetic!" she screamed and charged at him with everything she had. He was faster, saw what she wanted to do and tried to stop her with a fire jutsu, but she was prepared and countered with a water dragon. The mist that started to form gave her the change to make a surprise attack and send him flying into the woods. Where his back gave a sickening crack when colliding with a tree. Pulling him up by his collar she wasn't prepared for the shuriken that grazed her neck and cheeks, leaving dark bloodied lines behind. Jumping back she saw him standing up. "You want to fight annoying thing? Than so be it!" Pulling out his sword he activated his chidori. She had to be very careful.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had had enough. With a roar he charged at her and grazed her hip which sent her flying, but even before watching her hit the bottom he knew that that was a clone. Whirling around and trying to counter her attack with his own fist he felt his wrist break. Hissing he flickered away and looked a the broken bone that was already turning blue.<p>

With a battle cry he charged at her, his sword right before him. Sakura, who had learnt an attack quiet similar to his one gathered chakra all around her in the green soothing colour her medical chakra had. Her hands glowing the brightest green one could imagine she also went to attack him. Their jutsus clashed and there war a loud screeching noise that one could interpret as the tone of Sasuke's wining.

When the smoke finally cleared Sasuke was lying on his side with one half of his own sword stuck in his belly and dirty with blood, cuts and dirt. Sakura was sitting beside him just as dirty, sweaty and bloodied, but without a sword through her, holding the other broken piece of the broken sword. Her eyes were glassy and her consciousness of the world around her had long since hidden itself in the depths of her mind when Shikamaru found her hours later, worried that she didn't come home.

_Why hello guys! You missed me? Oh how sweet ;)  
>Now let's be serious this story wont have much more chapters... Maybe two or three and then it will be finished. Since I have the time I will try to upadate more often maybe every two weeks or so. Yeah... that was it :)<br>_

__**Thanks for the reviews goes to**_ **SanDavis687, kitare, Yuukoazmasaki, Emzy2k11, KawaiiShyGirl, Laura-Jean95, Little-bad-Angel, Miya Simusa, mayalice, The Girl Across The Street, Icetail1r, shygril12354 and tylluanpowell.**  
><em>


	10. Not Yet

He was tired of this shit. Why would the bad things always happen to them? Shikamaru closed his eyes tiredly and thought of Sakura, who was lying inside the hospital. She hadn't woken up since he brought her there three days ago. Was fate really so cruel?

He frowned when he thought about Sasuke. It was his fault that Sakura was lying lifeless in the hospital. If the stupid man wasn't also in critical condition he would do him in, but Tsunade would kill him for touching her patient.

Opening his eyes he prayed to the kamis, while watching the stars through his office window. He hoped that it will be a happy ending.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat beside Sakura, holding her hand and watching the stars. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "If I just weren't so stupid to bring him back. I didn't know that it would be like that." Pressing her knuckles against his forehead he started talking again. "I wanted us to be happy. Like the old times. I'm sorry and I will say it until you wake up again, because you will wake up Sakura. You always were the strong one, holding the broken Team Seven together. I wanted that back and I was selfish to believe that everything would be okay."<p>

He choked, trying to hold in the tears but failing miserable. Silently he cried for his friend. He had wanted to protect everyone dear to him.

"It's not your fault" said a voice from the window. Looking up he saw Shikamaru sitting on the window still, watching him out of the corner of his eyes. Naruto didn't even try to hide the tears. "Of course it is" he whispered brokenly.

"I'm not going to pity you Naruto, because a part of me wants it to be your fault so that I can kick your ass since the Uchiha is unavailable." He made a pause, looking at the stars. "But she would kick me if I would do that."

Naruto cried harder, knowing that maybe he hadn't ruined everything with Sakura. It had hurt so fucking much, feeling that she rejected him, gave him up. "She was always loyal to you" came from the window. He watched Sakura with wide eyes. "But she had been so angry" he murmured.

"Of course" Shikamaru drawled. "You left her again. Nevertheless, she even refused to be trained as the next Hokage, always believing that it was your part."

Suddenly his throat was so dry but full of remorse at the same time. She could have been Hokage in training but refused, because of him. "Fuck!" he shouted, but when nobody replied he looked up and found the window empty.

* * *

><p>Tsunade was staring out of her office window watching the dark grey clouds obscuring the stars. "Tsunade-sama" whispered Shizune after an eternity of opressed silence. "She will wake up." The blond turned to look at her other apprentice. Her skin was to pale, the bags under her eyes way to prominent. She doubted that she looked any better. Both of them had been worrying too much.<p>

"Of course. She is my daugther in all but blood. Way to stubborn for her own good. Has to marry the genius anyway." They both smiled sadly at each other and continued to stare into the night.

* * *

><p>Saskue lay in his bed. Wide awake and staring at the ceiling. Slowly the shadows of the night were replaced with the dim light of sunrise. She defeated him, put him in the hospital and refused him.<p>

"Your awake" came a cold voice. He didn't need to move his head to know that Kakashi was sitting on his window still. "Everybody is out for your blood." Saskue knew what that meant. They wouldn't want him to stay. Possible they were out to punish him throughly. A sigh was the only sound in the little room. "I'm not trying to understand you, but we haven't worked so hard for you to mess up faster than we could blink. You will do everything they say, and you will apologize. Not only to Sakura but also to Naruto. He took it harder than you can imagine." The copy nin vanished the way he came. Without a sound.

Sasuke slowly lifted one of his arms und put them over his eyes. He always thought that Naruto was the idiot. Seemed he was an even bigger one, on a very different scale.

This was his home. Always was and always would be. Kakashi had asked them what their dream was when they were still genin. "_I have an ambition. Resurrect my clan and kill a certain man."_ He had killed his brother. And now he wanted to resurrect his clan. It wasn't a bad dream but sometime ago he knew, that he wanted to share his dream with Sakura.

And suddenly it dawned on him. He was emotional crippled and she deserved better. Maybe he should accept when they expelled him.

* * *

><p>Sakura was aware what was going around outside of the safety of her mind. She heard Naruto crying an apologezing, how Shikamaru came every night to stay beside her and tell her about his day, that Ino was calmly informing her that she would be very well a genin if she slept this long. The funniest party was by far the few times Tsunade came into her room and started ranting at her in her drunken form.<p>

But she couldn't wake up. Sasukes try to send her into the genjutsu had stirred something inside her that she had long forgotten. The part of her that was terrified of encountering Itachi Uchiha again and falling into the despair of power.

She had remembered how much she was isolating herself when she wanted to get stronger, how much she carved human interaction. Nobody told her that there were people not made to be isolated until she learned the hard way. While learning genjutsu from Kurenai she never felt any remorse when she exploid her weakness. Killing the son of her teacher over and over in her mind had done nothing to her. She could function and that was all she needed to become stronger. Until Shikamaru showed her that darkness and isloation was slowly but surely killing her. "_You're wilting away. Weakness is staying alone, while interacting with people shows the strenght that you're able to hold the power you mastered. You can't stop caring. That's your nature. Explore it and make it your strenght._"

And she had done that, until Itachi stole him from her. Tortured him, nearly succeding in killing him. But she had been presistent. Making sure that nobody could do that to her again. Always protecting what was hers.

Still she lay siltently and dead in her bed. Not yet. Not yet ready to leave the safety of her mind. Not yet ready to wake up and show them. Show them that she was stronger than Uchihas playing mind games! But not yet.

_Well. After finally finishing the manga and writing my bachelor thesis, i found some of my creativity again. I wrote another chapter. I will try to finish this! Don't want to dissapoint you. And I can't belive that it had been 3 years since I last updated. Love you!_

**Thanks for the reviews goes to Emzy2k11, Guest, SanDavis687, mayalice, MiyatheEarthninja, potatobats, actewolf94, Ravenlady13, leafstone and CarlitaM.**


End file.
